


April Fool's Day

by HongjoongsAsshole



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, San cannot keep his mouth shut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HongjoongsAsshole/pseuds/HongjoongsAsshole
Summary: San tells you that Hongjoong is in love with you on April Fool's.





	April Fool's Day

"Y/N, do you know that Hongjoong is in love with you?" San whispered against your ear. You was attempting to catch your breath after going through the rigorous dance steps that you was trying to master. 

San was one of the trainees that you worked with regularly and today you was on guard because of not wanting to be duped into believing an April fool's prank.

Your heart immediately sank to your feet at hearing the word's that you had been wanting to be real, but being told on this particular day made your heart ache. 

"Don't lie to me like that!" You harshly spat out at your trainee friend, feeling that this was possibly the lowest anyone could have gone with a joke. 

You sent him a glare before quickly brushing past him, not even bothering to stop when San tried to explain himself while insisting that what he had said was indeed true. 

In the haze of your emotions you breezed by Hongjoong, who was just returning to the studio as you were leaving. 

He stared after you with a look of complete confusion and he wondered what happened. Hongjoong sighed heavily, deciding that San may have just told you an April fool's joke.

"What did you do to Y/N?" Hongjoong approached San, his eyes staring sternly into his hyung's eyes. 

"I told her that you was in love with her..." San shrank back under Hongjoong's intense gaze. 

"Fuck, you did what?" His jaw fell open in surprise. 

Then it occurred to him that you may have took the news really badly and didn't return the same feelings as him. 

Hongjoong felt angry and hurt, unable to say a word. 

"She didn't believe me. Telling me not to lie to her, than she left. I think she has a thing for you too." San stated quickly before turning to walk away, leaving Hongjoong wondering what to do with the mess San had made. 

One thing he knew for sure, he appreciated the tidbit of information that San had shared with him. Leading him to hope that you did indeed have a thing for him.


End file.
